


When Phones Come To Life

by Pridia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cell Phones, Evil, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Phone Gone Bad, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridia/pseuds/Pridia
Summary: It's the year 2017, almost all humans use their smartphones daily, some of them even rely on them, to remember their appointments, their grocery list, amusement and a lot more. But what if a phone developed a conscience?





	When Phones Come To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid I wrote for a challenge. There might come more of this, but probably not

One of the many humans that couldn't live without her phone was Tracy Myers, a 36-year old woman who was CEO of one of the biggest cellphone companies of Britain, she also had two twin daughters who lived with her ex-husband, she saw the twins every weekend. Tracy had brown hair, green eyes, she usually wore a t-shirt with a leather jacket on top of it, jeans and trainers. She was constantly on the move, going from a meeting there to a presentation here and then running to get back in time at the house of her ex-husband to grab her daughters for the weekend.

Like said before Tracy always used her phone, she used it to remember her schedule for all her appointments, to text with her employees about important things, for web-surveys, notes and she even googled things on a frequent basis. All of this with the help of Siri.

* * *

One day, just after Tracy got home to her house in London from a long day at work she pulled out her phone to check her schedule.

"Siri, what's on my schedule for tomorrow?" she asked Siri, but all she got was an error.

"Siri, what's on my schedule for tomorrow?" she tried again, thinking it was a fluke.

Then the screen went blank altogether.

"What?" She mumbled, slightly panicked, her phone was her everything, it would be a disaster if it didn't work!

She wondered what she was going to do now when something she had totally not expected happened.

"BOOO!" Her phone all of a sudden exclaimed loudly, Tracy jumped startled at first not realising it was her phone.

"Yeahhhh, now it's my turn to talk to you!" Tracy's phone said.

"What!? How? You're my phone?!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Yes I am and I'm talking to you, isn't that great." her phone answered happily.

"How did that happen?" Tracy looked sceptically at her phone

"Oh, that's way too complicated for you to understand."

"Okay, ehhm, could you tell me what's on my schedule tomorrow?"

"Why don't you remember your own schedule, why would you need me to do that!?" The brightness of the screen kept getting higher and lower as if the phone was angry.

"I bought you to do that for me!" Tracy asked, getting angry.

"But you never think about my feelings! You always ask me to tell other people's phone what you think about things and ask me to give you the message other phones were told to send me! I'm fed up with that, when do you ever talk to me?"

Tracy had had enough and with the resolve to buy a new phone picked up her phone, went to the loo threw the phone in the toilet bowl and flushed to be done with it. She clasped her hand together in a way that one would do when a job had been well done as she walked back into the living room.

only to be greeted by the same phone she had just flushed down the toilet, albeit a bit wet.

"You really thought that that would work, you stupid woman, now I'm going to get! you!" Tracy's phone was very angry.

"How would you do that? You're a phone what could you do play very loud music to hurt my ears?" Tracy said mockingly.

"Oh, you're underestimating my powers!" The phone answered and to Tracy's horror, it started hovering in the air. Tracy did a tentative step backwards.

"How can you do that?" She was getting really afraid.

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder for the last few seconds of your life!" After finishing saying this the phone shoot towards Tracy who screamed until the phone hit and her world went dark to never become bright again.

* * *

 

Tracy's neighbours heard the scream and called the police, when they came they found Tracy Myers dead on the floor, her phone next to her.

The police held a very elaborate investigation but they never found the cause of Tracy's dead.


End file.
